


Bondmates

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: Bondmates [1]
Category: Bourne (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Clint Barton is Aaron Cross, F/M, Forced Bonding, M/M, Vampire!Jason, Vampire!Nicky, Werewolf Jane, Werewolf! Marta, Werewolf!Bruce, Werewolf!Clint, Werewolf!Darcy, Werewolf!Natasha, Werewolf!Pepper, Werewolf!Thor, Werewolf!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to make a treaty to combat the growing hunter menace, Vampires and Werewolves made a treaty in the form of Bonding their best to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bondmates

Clint landed beside his packmate, Natasha, in their pack house. She turned to smile at him.

 

"Hey, Clint." She said.

 

"Tasha." Clint smiled. "Have you heard about how the Vampires want to make a treaty with us?"

 

"Yeah. Also heard that it will settled with a Bonding." She chuckled. "I feel sorry for that poor soul."

 

"I know. It'll probably be Darce or Jane." Clint sighed. 

 

"Yeah." Natasha nodded. Their leader, Nick Fury, appeared.

 

"Let's go, Barton, Romanov." He said. Clint and Natasha followed him to where their pack, composed of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers,Bruce Banner, Thor, Marta Shearing, Darcy Lewis, Pepper Potts, Betty Ross, and Jane Foster, was waiting for them. 

 

"So, Nick, who's shit do we have to pack up for the Bonding?" Tony asked.

 

"Barton's." Fury replied. They all froze.

 

"Sir,did you just say that we have to pack up Hawkeye's things?" Steve frowned.

 

"I did." He replied.

 

"Why me?" Clint frowned.

 

"In order to make this alliance work, we have to use our best. They're giving us their best,so we have to give them our best." Fury sighed. "Do you understand?"

 

"Yes sir. I'll go through with it." Clint nodded. "But whoever the hell I'm Bonding to had better be hot and not useless."

 

"I do not know who the Vampire you are Bonding to is, but the entire council speaks very highly of the Vampire." Fury said as they started for the Vampire castle that the Bonding would take place in. "Skill in killing and espionage were brought up a great deal. Mainly killing though."

 

"Sounds like your kinda guy, Clint." Marta smirked.

 

"Or chica. We don't know the gender yet." Darcy said. Clint hmfed. 

 

"I think this will be a day of great celebration, seeing as this is a Bonding." Thor boomed.

 

"I agree with Point-Break. You're getting Bonded to a killer spy, we're here, no sign of your jackass bro, and you can bring peace to Vampires and Werewolves." Tony said.

 

"Yeah, Clint, we are totes happy for you!" Darcy grinned. They had reached the castle. 

 

"Remember, best behavior. Barton, I hope you're ready." Fury said. He walked up to the Vampire Council and began talking to them.

 

"If we could have your attention!" The Vampire leader said. All talk in the room ceased. "Good. The Bonding will now begin." Fury walked back to the Wolves and had them come forward. There was a clan of Vampires waiting. "Jason Bourne, step up to the platform." All was quiet until Darcy spoke.

 

"I am totes jealous." She muttered. Fury shot her a look.

 

"Clint Barton, step to the platform." Fury said. Clint walked up and stopped in front of Jason. They stood there, sizing each other up. They heard the Vampire leader begin.

 

"Please grasp the forearm of your intended." He said. 

 

'Strong grip. Sniper and spy like focus. I like him.' Clint mused. 'Hold on... Something is not right. Clint's free hand surged up and got a bullet heading strait for his temple. 'Barney, bad timing.'

 

"You have ruined every important day of my life. Could you really have not let me have just one day?" Clint growled. "Is that too much to ask, Barney?"

 

"Bitch." The human stepped out into the light. "You are the reason they're dead!" He pulled out a knife. Clint bared his teeth and growled. Barney threw the knife and Clint tore his arm out of Jason's grip and threw himself out of the knife's path. Clint jumped over the heads of the vampires here to observe the Bonding. 

 

"Orders, sir?" Clint asked, sizing up Barney. Fury and the Vampire leaders looked at each other.

 

"Engage." Fury replied. 

 

"Kill or subdue?" Clint asked. 

 

"Your call." Fury smirked.

 

"Bourne would more than happy to assist you, if you need it." The Vampire leader said. Jason was glaring daggers at Barney.

 

"With all due respect, I believe Clint would like to handle this by himself." Natasha said. "He and Barney have had this feud going on for too long and needs this to be resolved."

 

"It's a family thing." Steve said. Clint and Barney began to circle each other. Clint bared his teeth in a bloodthirsty snarl.

 

"If you think you can kill me, Baby Brother, then you have another thing coming." Barney snarled.

 

"Dearest Big Brother, I've killed men twice your size." Clint growled. "You will be easy." Barney lunged for the blonde Wolf. Clint easily sidestepped the attack. He grabbed the redhead's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Barney pulled out his pistol and fired. Clint rolled out of the way. He palmed a knife into his stomach. Clint surged towards the human and stabbed him with another knife, this time to the throat. Barney grabbed him around the neck and began to squeeze. Clint drove his hand into Barney's chest cavity and grabbed his heart. A look if pure fear and realization crossed Barney's features. " No more will you ruin my life." Clint leaned in close. "Mother and Father aren't just dead because of me. I killed them." Clint would forever remember the look if horror and shock on Barney's face in his final moment as Clint crushed his heart in his fist. Clint retracted his hand and watched Barney's lifeless corpse slump to the ground. He went back to in front of Jason.

 

"Crushing the heart, interesting way to kill him." Jason mused.

 

"Felt appropriate since he tried to crush me multiple times." Clint and Jason grasped forearms. Jason had to force himself to focus on the ceremony and not on the scent of his Bonded to be. Made all the better with the blood of his brother. Jason could tell that the scent of blood was putting all of the Vampires in the room on edge. Clint Barton was his, not theirs and he would fight for him. After what seemed like forever, Jason was finally able to bring Clint to where the final part of the Bonding would take place, a chamber with a very large bed.

 

"That display of your killing skills was very... arousing to say the least." Jason said as soon as they closed the door.

 

"That? That wasn't even a warm-up." Clint snorted.

 

"Then, what would be a challenge?" Jason raised an eyebrow. Steve and Thor, two of my packmates. The other two blondes. Sparring with them is hell, actually killing them without the advantage of distance and sniper skills is all but impossible." Clint said. "Enough about them though, the Bonding..."

 

"Right." Jason smirked. "The Bonding." Jason slammed his lips onto Clint's own. The Wolf gasped when he felt Jason's tongue on his lips. Jason thrust his tongue inside the warm mouth and began exploring it. He felt Clint's arms grab at his shoulders to steady himself. Jason finally broke away, nibbling at Clint's lower lip. Jason backed him up to the bed and then began to lick the blood off of the younger Wolf. Clint was moaning in the sensory overload. Jason removed the blonde's clothes. Clint gasped as the cool air hit his fevered skin. Jason quickly removed his clothes and then laid Clint on the bed and climbed on top of him. "I take it you've never done this before?"

 

"N-no." Clint moaned.

 

"That turns me on even more." Jason said as he leaned down for another kiss. He kissed his way down Clint's body and took one of Clint's nipples into his mouth. Clint whimpered. Jason smirked and swirled his tongue around it. Clint was shaking. Jason moved onto the other one and gave it the same treatment. Clint whimpered loudly. Jason continued down the path and then took Clint's erection in his mouth. Clint let out a strangled noise. He fisted his hands in the sheets. Jason bobbed his head and Clint moaned in a way that put a porn star to shame. Jason moved back up to Clint's face. He was very flushed. It made him look even hotter. Jason kiss him again as he reached for the lube. He grabbed it, spread Clint's legs, and poured a good amount of it on his fingers. "You've got to relax for this part." Jason gently teased his entrance. Clint whimpered. Jason pushed his index finger inside his hole. Clint made a strangled shout. Jason kissed him again. "Relax, babe. You have to relax." Jason crooked his finger and was rewarded with a choked of moan and shriek. 

 

"D-do that again." Clint breathed. Jason smirked as he brushed against the little nub he had found. Clint moaned louder. Jason chuckled. He added a second finger and began to scissor them. After a few moments, he added a third finger. A few moments more, and he was convinced that Clint was adequately prepared. He withdrew his fingers and then poured lube on his cock. 

 

"You're so tight." Jason moaned as he slowly pushed in. After what seemed like an eternity, Jason was fully seated and he stilled, letting Clint get used to his size. Clint was whimpering. He nodded after a few moments, signaling to Jason that he was okay. Jason withdrew until he was just barely inside and thrust back in, aiming for Clint's prostate. He was rewarded with a loud moan. He set a fast pace, pumping Clint's shaft in time with his thrusts. Clint wrapped his legs around Jason and dug his fingers into his back. Jason bit down on the juncture of Clint's neck and shoulder. That pushed Clint over the edge with a scream of 'Jason!' and the Wolf bit down on the same spot on Jason. Clint tightened like a vice around Jason's cock and that pressure pushed Jason over the edge. "Clint!" Jason gently thrust in and out during his orgasm and then collapsed on top of Clint was breathing heavily. His blonde hair was plastered to his head. Jason gently pulled out, grabbed a towel, and wiped Clint down. Clint muttered something. Jason smiled and pulled his Bonded to him and covered them both up. He drifted off to sleep wrapped firmly around his Mate.


End file.
